The Conffession:Revised
by Psychlone
Summary: InuYasha and Kagome, and the others, are in Kagome's era through a small expirement of Kagome's. There will be plenty of romance as an old enemy gets made new. I am the lost Yoroy, FF deleted my acount, but I am back, no lemons, sorry guys.
1. Ch 1

_**The Confession: Inu-Yasha's Date.**_

_I love him!_ Kagome looked at the half-demon across from her. She had been staring at him for hours now in deep thought. He was just catching on to her actions.

"What?" he demanded of her as usual in his _I'm superior look!_

"Nothing." She breathed as he spoke. This was unusual for her. She should have no problem talking to Inu-Yasha at all. She finally realized they were completely alone in Keade's extra hut with Shippo sleeping in the corner. "Well," she drove on to say. "I was wondering if you'd like to go out on a Date with me?" she meekly asked the man. She went on and on saying how she would understand if he said 'No' or whatever.

He seemed in deep thought for a long time, not listening to Kagome rattle on Kagome had tolled him, once, and he listened, to Kagome as she told him of this dating thing. He remembered what it was and everything about it and what it meant Kagome was saying. Inu-Yasha felt the same way about her and didn't rub the fact that she opened first to him. Finally he gave an answer, "Yes!"

She lunged and hugged him. She heard him say something to her, "I feel the same way."

Kagome just blushed and looked down at his announcement. Sango came in to the hut with Miroku following behind her. _They are always together and they defiantly like each other. I wonder if I can make this a double date?_ Her mind worked furiously to find a perfect place for the four of them. _The park would suit all their needs, but the carnival is in town. The carnival is fun, but Sango and Inu-Yasha might attack some of the swirling lights. Miroku might pay more attention to the other girls' skirts than Sango. It is decided then the park it is._

Then, when feeling and sight came back to her she saw Sango and Miroku staring at her. "What is up with you lately?" Sango queried. "Ever since Kikyo and Naroku were sent to Hell you have been in alight daze."

"Oh, I'm just thinking about things. Say how would you and Miroku like to visit my era?"

"How? Only you and Inu-Yasha are aloud to pass through the well." Miroku stated.

"That isn't true, I hope. I have a theory that If you are connected to someone who can pass through you can go through also! If this works I was also wondering if you two like to go on a date there?"

"Well Kagome, I do admit you are attractive, but I much would prefer Sango." Miroku said making a glance to Sango who was blushing.

"She meant the two of you together!" Inu-Yasha helped Kagome in his usual angry tone.

"Well I'd love to, but…" Miroku said glancing at Sango nervously.

"I'd love to go with Miroku." Sango said a little embarrassed and loudly. Shippo woke up from Sango's volcanus boom of her answer.

"What is going on?" Shippo asked sleepily, rubbing his eyes and yawning

Kagome thought of everything. "Just talking of all of us going to my time, you are coming, of course."

Shippo's face lit up, but then dropped. "What about Kirara?" Shippo asked to leave his neko friend behind.

"Kirara will come with us." Inu-Yasha said catching on to who Kagome was talking about.

"We will leave tomorrow?" Kagome asked everyone.

They all agreed to it and went to separate places to sleep. Kagome moved next to Inu-Yasha and thanked him by kissing him lightly. They both blushed and went to sleep.

The next morning, they ate breakfast and left to the well. Kagome holding Miroku's and Sango's hand and bringing them to the next era. "Hey! It worked!"

A second later and Inu-Yasha, with Shippo and Kirara were in Kagome's time. The new ones here "Oh'd" at the tall buildings you could see from outside. Kagome and Inu-Yasha led them to Kagome's home.

"Welcome back Kagome!" Her mom said. "These are some unfamiliar faces and the boy is so cute!" she picked up Shippo off Inu-Yasha's shoulder.

"Mom, you know Inu-Yasha already. This is Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and Shippo."

"Hi!" they all greeted at once. Miroku and Sango bowing as is the custom in their time.

"I guess I'll make some more food."

Sota came running in.

"HI! Kagome! Inu-Yasha!" he stared at the new faces. "Who are they?"

"Sota meet, Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and your new playmate; Shippo."

"Hi Sota, I'm Shippo."

"Wow another demon!" Sota's eyes grew wide and he grinned.

"Come on guys, we have shopping to do!" Kagome said to everyone.

Sango loved shopping and Inu-Yasha had heard of it, but it was new to Miroku. Kagome got her purse and they, _err_, _she_ had decided to go to the clothing stores first. It was easy enough to find clothes for Sango, since girl's clothes take up half the store, but guy clothes was a different matter. Miroku and Inu-Yasha had never gone shopping before. They did manage to find out the boys liked jeans. Inu-Yasha got blue jeans and Miroku got black. They decided to meet at the front of the store in an hour. Kagome took off with Inu-Yasha and Sango with Miroku.

They found only one shirt that Inu-Yasha liked to wear, a red shirt, (You saw that one coming!) Kagome knew it. She also got a new skirt and top for herself, both for tonight.

They met up in the front and Miroku had a dark blue, almost navy, shirt on that actually matched the jeans. She paid and they left. For now they wore their Feudal Era clothes.

There was a commotion going on in the living room of the house. Shippo was beating Sota in Tekkin, horribly. The three went upstairs to leave the clothes there.

They separated, to do different things. Sango and Miroku went out to check out the shrine. Kagome told them to stay near the shrine. Inu-Yasha and Kagome were staying in the living room to supervise everything. Even though Shippo is very young and Sota is a human, they still can hurt each other badly. The twosaw a forming friendship between Shippo and Sota.

Miroku and Sango met Kagome's grandfather in the back of the temple. He was making sutras. (Not very good ones) Miroku introduced them to Kagome's grandfather.

"You are a real miko?" Miroku asked, only feeling a little amount of miko energy.

"Yes I am." He went to his sutras again. "Darn sutras!" he said trying to make one that works.

"You have it all wrong." Sango said next to him.

"Sango, you know how to make sutras as well?" Miroku asked.

"There is a lot you don't know about me."

Sango and Mirokusat down to show him how to make sutras that really work, and work well.

"Here is a warning though," Miroku told him "Inu-Yasha is unaffected by them for some reason."

Grandpa had a look of pure discomfort. He didn't mind Inu-Yasha when Kagome had to go to the feudal era, but now that she had done what she had to do he didn't like her hanging around him anymore.

Later the groupdecided to go while Shippo was distracted. The four of them walked along the sidewalk to the park Kagome had picked out. The walk there was relatively short. Miroku, surprisingly, was being behaved. The girls that walked by, he didn't even glance away from Sango.

The park itself was empty and quiet. Even so Inu-Yasha could go out undetected because it was a new moon. They ate their dinner and talked a lot until Sango noticed the lights.

"Hey Kagome?" she asked.

"What Sango?"

"Isn't that the carnival place you told me about?" she pointed to the lights.

"The carnival?' Inu-Yasha asked aloud. "Yeah, you also told me about that place before."

Kagome thought about it and checked her purse for money. She had enough money with some to spare. "Promise you won't attack anything?"

"I'm human and they didn't bring their weapons." Inu-Yasha said defending everyone.

"Alright, we will go."

The four friends packed up and went to the carnival. After a brief lesson on using money and a watch, they split up to meet back in two hours.

Kagome decided to try some games first. Inu-Yasha was really good at the "Test Your Strength" game. He nearly took the bell off in his human form. He was also really good at the "Whack-A-Mole" game.

Kagome was good at the shooting games and "Shooting Gallery" (Gofigure...)game. Next up was the ferris wheel. They both went up to the top and saw Sango and Miroku having a great time playing games.

"On to the concession stand!" Kagome said.

They saw Sango and Miroku already there. "Hey guys!" Sango said.

"Hi guys! Having fun?"

"Yeah we are!" Miroku answered with an arm around Sango.

"Hey Kagome!" said a male voice behind her.

She and Inu-Yasha jumped and turned around. It was Hojo.

"Hojo? What a coincidence!" she said.

"Are you with your friends 'cause I don't see them"?

"These are my friends too. This is Sango and Miroku. And this is my date, Inu-Yasha." She said hanging off his arm.

"Oh." Is all Hojo said and left. Inu-Yasha felt he would be threat to his relationship with Kagome.

They were all still at the concession stand when Kagome's other friends showed up.

"Hi Kagome!" they all said at once, sending them all into a jump.

"Oh, hi guys!" Kagome said.

They dragged her away. "Who is tall, dark, and handsome you are with?" came the question.

"That is Inu-Yasha you guys!"

"You are still with that psycho path?"

"He is not a psycho path! He is sweet kind and smart!"

"Okay, but who are the other people you are with?"

"They are Miroku and Sango. Want to meet them?"

"Sure." They said not at all welcoming.

"Miroku, Sango, and Inu-Yasha these are my friends."

"Hello!' The three said.

"Are you on a date?" one of her friends asked.

"Yep!"

Eventually they had to leave to go home as it got late. Once home everyone was else was asleep so they slept down stairs on the couches. Sango and Miroku were leaning against each other and Kagome was lying on her side with Inu-Yasha behind her, his arms around her waist.


	2. Ch 2

Ch 2: Deciding to stay.

Waking up was the hard part. They had a lot of fun last night and were really tired. Breakfast though was very inviting. It was bacon, eggs, and toast, things Inu-yasha knew, but Miroku and Sango had trouble understanding.

"Miroku, I was wondering if you had any family left?" Kagome asked at breakfast, maybe a little too blunt.

"I don't have any left, but now I know me and my descendents can live without fear now of dying at a young age. Why?" Miroku did not LOOK offended at Kagome's blunt question.

"I was wondering if you guys would like to live at the shrine with us if it is okay with my family?" Her thoughts were completely noble, even the question was a bit rude.

"I think it would be great!" said Kagome's mother. "She can have her friends from both eras in one era, in case the well closes on her, she wont sulk at all.

"I think I would like that." Inu-Yasha said at length, thinking if there was anything he would miss from the feudal era.

"It will take some getting use to, but it would be best for all of us." Miroku said.

"Can I go visit Kohaku in Keade's village every once in a while?"

"Sure, I'll take you, if the well doesn't close on us. What about you Shippo?"

"I have no family back there, I made some new friends that are staying here, and I guess I can call you my adopted mother! I'll stay with you!" he explained.

"Adoptive mother?'" Kagome's mother asked.

"Well his father had died and he had no living family, so I sorta adopted him."

"Oh, I guess that makes me the adoptive grandmother!" she was glad her daughter had not had a birth child; she was usually gone long enough to have one of Inu-Yasha's kids.

That conversation ended there and Kagome started a new one.

"Sango, Miroku, and Inu-Yasha you all look about your teens, right?" her eyes rolling in thought.

"Yeah, we can pass as teen. Why?" Inu-Yasha asked suspiciously of Kagome's plan.

"Well we can all go to school and get jobs since all of us are gonna live here. We have to maintain a persona if we ever get visitors, and what better way to learn about now, than school?"

They all thought about this a lot, and it did make sense. "Yeah we would owe them since we will be living here." Miroku finally broke the silence.

They agreed and asked Kagome's mom to get whatever needed done. She would do it after breakfast. They ate fast and Kagome decided to show them around the city. Inu-Yasha had put on a red 'Fox Racing, hat to hide his ears.

"Over there is the usual hang out. There is a great department store." Kagome listed off the spots. That the team put to memory.

"Kagome? Maybe you should show them the school and around it?" Inu-Yasha asked her with a hand on her shoulder.

She took his hand in hers, "Yeah, you're right I should."

They walked on, remembering the way, to the school they will attend.

"There are three floors, rooms 100 to 199, on the second is 200 to 299, and 300 to 399 on the third. Lockers are spread out on every floor. The barn is out side and gym on the second floor. The library is on the third and café on the first." Kagome said showing them around. Then she showed them all the short cuts she knows. (Anyone from Hudson reading this, I knew all the shortcuts through the halls and I'm not telling any in here!)

"We should be heading home. Your _son_ might get worried." Inu-Yasha drawled out the word son.

"You are the adoptive father!" she said to him, he only smiled.

"Come on, let's just go." Sango said to them.

"Where did you go Kagome?" Shippo asked.

"I went to take them for a look around the city." _Well at least he is not calling me "mommy"._ She thought to herself referring to Inu-Yasha's last comment.

"Kagome, your back. I just finished the forms for Sango 'Kirotu', Inu-Yasha 'Lirta', and Miroku 'Rantin'. You start school on Monday, tomorrow."

"Thanks!" Sango said.

"Now that your school forms are up you can get jobs." Kagome told them. "Though you should wait till you are comfortable."

"Let us wait till we get used to your time first." Miroku agreed with her.

_**Monday:**_

"These are the new students Kirotu, Lirta, and Rantin." Kagome informed the assistant.

"Here are their schedules." She smiled weirdly at Inu-Yasha who wore his Fox Racing hat. (Kagome refused to let him take the Tetseiga.)

Kagome took the schedules and looked at them. Same lunch, Inu-Yasha had the same exact classes as her. Miroku And Sango shared Science, English, and History with them! Hello good history grade! Miroku's electives are weight-loft, with everyone, cooking with Sango, and Computer ed. with everyone. Sango has weight loft, cooking, and computer ed. Inu-Yasha has only one knew elective with Kagome, an extra study.

They all walked with each other down to history. Kagome's friends looked really weird in the school uniform. Sango had the same uniform as Kagome only taller, and a bit tighter, Sango being 'bigger' and taller than Kagome, but Miroku and Inu-Yasha had a blue suit that was already dirty from the morning's 'sit' when he walked in on Kagome while bathing. Everyone could tell Inu-Yasha was still getting used to the shoe idea as his constantly shifted them on his feet.

The class was a breeze for the first day. The second class was a breeze also. During weights Inu-Yasha and Miroku ended up in a weight lifting contest with the other guys, even the girls got in one of their own.

Miroku came in second at 400 pounds lifted 12 times. Inu-Yasha went all the way up to 895 pounds. (The bar would have snapped if there was anymore weight.) Without breaking a sweat.

Kagome came in second in the girls division and Sango in first. Kagome had 150 pounds. Strength gained from her adventures. Sango had 450 pounds, just 50 more than Miroku. Miroku didn't feel embarrassed or any wrong feelings, just a smile and a nod.

At lunch, Inu-Yasha was skeptical about the cafeteria food. He sniffed it all. "This isn't meat." He said and held his nose.

"Then I really don't want to know where it came from!" Sango said just staring at the meal.

"It is vegetables and gravy!" Inu-Yasha concluded.

"EWWW!" Sango said.

"Where is Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"Hi!" Kagome came up from the hall to behind Inu-Yasha. "I bought some chips for everyone considering the café food."

"Yes!" Inu-Yasha said taking a bag.

Kagome took the bags and gave one to everyone of her friends. Her friends from this era came over.

"Shouldn't your boyfriend pay for you?" One asked her.

"Well I…" Inu-Yasha tried to defend himself.

"Well he recently got laid off from work and besides, did you see what he bought me?" Kagome was wearing a pendent that had an extra shard of the shikon jewel imbedded in a gold circle. It was beautiful by all means with a purified shard of the shikon jewel in the middle of a perfectly decorated gold pendent.

"I guess we were wrong about you Inu-Yasha! Can we sit with you guys?"

"Yeah, go ahead." Sango invited.

Inu-Yasha took Kagome's arm to move her to the hall so he could talk to her. "What is that? I thought we completed the jewel?" Inu-Yasha asked.

"It is a shard. It is the one we got from this era. I know this may sound bad, but no matter what you do to it, it will come back! Oh yeah! I have a gift for you! Close your eyes."

Inu-Yasha did as he was told. Kagome kissed him on the lips. Her tongue was begging to gain entrance, and it got what it wanted. It moved around his mouth and fought a battle with Inu-Yasha's tongue. Then she left and off came the prayer beads around Inu-Yasha's neck.

"Which was better, the kiss or the fact that I can't hurt you with 'sit' anymore?" Kagome asked twirling the beads around her finger.

"You need to ask?" Inu-Yasha said and came down to kiss her again. She didn't argue.

Kagome's friends, all of them, saw as Kagome was kissed by Inu-Yasha. The three friends thought they were really wrong about Inu-Yasha at what they saw.

Inu-Yasha could smell Kagome was aroused and he wasn't tired either. The class bell rang and they walked off to class. The day passed off without a hitch at all. Soon Kagome's older friends and her newer ones (Doesn't matter how you look at it!) got along great and even walked home with them. They talked a lot and Miroku must really have changed, because he wasn't looking around anymore. His main focus is on Sango and how to please her, but not letting anyone but his friends from the feudal era see it.

Kagome's hand was intertwined with Inu-Yasha's. Her friends thought they made a cute couple. Kagome had also talked to Inu-Yasha about showing him to her friends. He had agreed if they could stop from screaming.

Inu-Yasha also had a nagging question he wanted to ask, but decided on later asking.

Later that night, Kagome was sitting with Inu-Yasha outside. She was sitting up against his chest looking at the sky. Inu-Yasha really wanted to ask her the question, but he had no clue how she would take it. He just sat there biting his lip in a nervous form.

"I wish I was a half demon too, so I could live my life with you Inu-Yasha." She said to him. The jewel gleamed in the stars for a second, but no one noticed. It grew even less evil at the wish, and into a clear form.

Soon Kagome fell asleep against him. "Maybe you will get your wish." He said to her in her sleep. He jumped up to Kagome and Sango's room and put her to bed. He then went to his room for the night.

During the night Kagome was transforming. She grew cat ears and a tail. Her eyes were a yellow color and she had fangs. Her hair was still black and she kept her form except for the claws. Not a huge change, but now she was a half demon.

Sango screamed when she saw Kagome. Kagome put her hands on top of her head so as not to become deaf.

Inu-Yasha and Miroku came in, ready to fight. They gasped at what they saw. Kagome was in a different body now.

"Ka-Kagome?" Inu-Yasha thought out loud.

"What is everyone staring at?" she asked to everyone. "Bed-head?"

She walked to the mirror and screamed herself. Her mom came running up the steps.

"What happ…" she stopped once she saw Kagome.

Kagome ran to Inu-Yasha and cried into his shirt. "It came true, Inu-Yasha. It came true." And she cried some more tears of joy.


	3. Ch 3

The Confession: Ch.3 Shard 

"How could this happen?' Sango asked.

"I made a wish on a shikon shard Inu-Yasha and I had got here in the future before."

"What did you wish for?" Kagome's mother asked.

"I wished to become a half-demon like Inu-Yasha so I can stay with him forever." She kissed Inu-Yasha.

"How are you going to school?" Inu-Yasha asked her. "You can't just put on a hat like me. You have to wear shorts, you don't wear hats, and people already know your eye color."

It sunk in. She wanted to stay with Inu-Yasha forever, but now she needs to spend the day without him inside.

"I'll stay with you today. We might find a spell where we can hide in a human form." Inu-Yasha consoled her.

"I'll call you two in sick today." Mrs. Hagurashi said.

They all left the new two half-demons. Kagome was still crying, from joy or sadness Inu-Yasha had no clue. She gripped his shoulders with her new claws.

"Kagome, that hurts." Inu-Yasha said to her.

She stopped gripping his shoulders and moved to embrace him. She caught him in a kiss that flared up his whole body. He wanted her. He yearned for her. He wanted to ask her to be his mate. He just let the kiss linger on.

She stopped to breathe and Inu-Yasha picked her up to the bed. "Kagome, I want to ask you something." He asked her. "Will you be my mate?" he pleaded for her to say she 'Will have to think about it'.

She didn't say anything; she knew what he meant now, since she is a demon now. Kagome walked to her door and shut and locked it. She lunged at Inu-Yasha and knocked him onto his back and licked above the pulse point on his neck. _She really is serious about this!_ He thought trying to contain himself.

She licked again and nipped at his chest. _I can't control myself for much longer! _She wasn't the same because of her new demon side.

He held himself off from Kagome's sexual onslaught. Kagome's mother unlocked the door and came in. She gasped at the shirtless Inu-Yasha and feisty Kagome on top of him.

"Help!" Inu-Yasha called. They managed to get Kagome off him, a hiss emitting from her from being pulled off Inu-Yasha.

"What happened?" Mrs. H asked.

"I asked her to be my mate and she lunged at me." He blushed slightly.

"Your mate?"

"It is demon marriage. She was kissing me and I lost control. She evidently did too; it is all part of the transformation. Her sex drive is going to go crazy for the next few days. I need to help her get out of this or we need to call her or me in absent all week." Inu-Yasha blushed even further.

He searched all day for an answer. Kagome had also tried to find an answer. She could feel Inu-Yasha's libido calling to her. She was going to fight this for as long as she can. Her sex drive was winning the battle though. She got him to kiss her and also, nearly had him that time.

Inu-Yasha found a human look spell that he tried out on himself and it worked. They can't use the shikon jewel to help, because it made a wish already, Kagome's true wish and it can't take that away from her.

While Inu-Yasha was teaching her the spell's verse he had fallen asleep and realized he had been up all night reading.

He woke up to find Kagome in half-demon form curled up next to him. He looked underneath the blanket and was relieved to find they were both fully clothed. He sighed and tried to get up but Kagome was almost as strong as he was now and held him firmly.

"Kagome I need to get up!" he told her being relatively quiet because of her now stronger hearing.

Her eyes fluttered open having no clue were she was or what she was doing. "Morning Inu-Yasha." She said gripping even tighter.

In truth Inu-Yasha didn't want to get up but he had to go to school.

"Come on! Let me up!" he said and then he realized that he was actually a little bit stronger than her. He lifted them both up.

"Just stay today. It is already 11 and mom called us in sick. We can go out to the town." Kagome said not willing to let go of her beloved. "I have to pick up something up at the doctor's anyway."

"Alright. Let me get on some clothes and hat." They went inside to see Kagome's grandpa.

Kagome hadn't seen him at all yesterday and no one told him about Kagome, so he did the natural, manly thing to do, he screamed.

"AHHHH!" he yelled at Kagome and Inu-Yasha. "What have you done to Kagome, DOG?" he demanded.

"Gramps, I did this myself. I wished on the only remaining piece of the shikon jewel." She said to her grandfather holding up the shard.

He gawked at her granddaughter. "You wished to become a half- demon rather than wish for prosperity?"

"Yeah. You see I would have to help more than me or my family in the wish or it will become tainted with malice and summon full demons."

"Who else did you help in your wish?" Grandpa asked.

"She helped me." Inu-Yasha said coming down the stairs.

"How did you get upstairs without me noticing?"

"I make a good distraction." She said the verse and turned to her human form. "Leave?"

"Yes, let's." Kagome hooked her arm in his.

During their walk around town they met a gang member with his eye on Kagome. "Hey sweet thing!" he said to Kagome and smacked her ass.

A furious Inu-Yasha cracked his knuckles and Kagome covered her eyes as the man got beaten. "Having fun?"

"Much." They walked on.

Kagome saw a store that was modeling bathing suits. She got a sly look on her face and dragged Inu-Yasha inside.

"What are…?" he realized what was going on. He grinned.

Kagome grabbed some bathing suits and went into the changing room.

Inu-Yasha was still grinning when they left.

"I still have to go to the doctor's so we will head there now." They did just that. Inu-Yasha was in the waiting room while Kagome was with the doctor.

He didn't have to wait long, because she soon came out.

"Why did you have to go?" Inu-Yasha asked.

"Nothing, for now." She said mysteriously.

"Alright."

"Where do you want go?" Kagome asked.

"I still don't know a lot about this place. You pick."

"Alright we will go to, I really just want to hang out at the park."

"We will go there then."

"You have gotten really understanding lately."

"So? What are you getting at?"

"That sounds more like you. I might just done what no one else has done. I melted your icy cold heart." Kagome giggled.

"Hey! I was not icy!"

"You were too!"

"Alright, maybe I was a little icy."

Kagome just rolled her eyes. "Come on! I found this really great spot last night!"

"Last night?"

"Yeah, I leapt around last night for fun. Then I came back to find you still asleep in the back and I curl to sleep next to you."

"Hmm… there might be hope for Kagome yet." He joked at her.

"Lets just go or we won't, _play_, when we get there."

Inu-Yasha shivered at the thought, and it wasn't from fear or chill. True to her word there was a perfect spot. It had two tree branches sloped over, like a roof and door. Inside there was a bowl shaped area under the branches. Kagome dragged Inu-Yasha to the middle and kissed him, forcing her tongue into his mouth and him to the ground. Inu-Yasha wondered if this was really his Kagome. She was acting really weird. As soon as the comment was made in his mind she let up to a gentle kiss. _Now this is Kagome._

His hands roamed her back and neck as she held his shoulders. Inu-Yasha started to kiss along her neck and face to pause at her collarbone. Kagome was feeling really hot under his butterfly like kisses. She flipped him over so she was on top and she straddled him. He just lay there on the ground as Kagome took off his shirt. She then laid kisses all along his chest and neck.

"You know you never answered me yesterday…" he said to her

"Not today." She answered him and kissed him again.

"Ewww, gross!" Said a voice that sounded like Inu-Yasha, only not as deep or angry when he spoke. It could not be Inu-Yasha because Inu-Yasha still had Kagome's tongue in his mouth.

They stopped. "Who is there?" Inu-Yasha said bearing his claws and putting Kagome behind him.

"I'm just a bystander. Allow me to introduce myself ;I am Tyi-Yocha. I am basically your son, Inu-Yasha." The voice could not be Inu-Yasha; it was refined and colder than Inu-Yasha first was.

"The well is in the future after this also."

"This is confusing." Kagome said. The stranger was wearing a blue fire rat shirt and what looked like Inu-Yasha's M.C. Hammer pants. He had the same hair and face, but His eyes were sharper of that of a killer. On his head were ears, but black. Then Kagome noticed it, on his side was the Tetseiga. "How did you get the Tetseiga?"

Then Inu-Yasha noticed it. On his left hip was the Tetseiga in all of its deadly and powerful glory. The sheath was chipped and the hilt looked like it was brand new.

"This is the Tetseiga." He drew it out. The blade transformed and looked the same. Then he made it change back. It was able to cut cleanly now, even in that form. "Totosia will be very good to you soon. Do not go into the well, either of you, demons will attack like there is no tomorrow. I will come get you when it is time. One more thing, Inu-Yasha; do not mate with her until the end of next week. You will see why." He jumped away towards the shrine.

"Do you think we can trust him?" Kagome asked as the stranger left.

"Yeah, he really is my, _our_, son."

"How can you tell?"

"The black ears, the Tetseiga, and the look on his face when he saw we were looking at his Tetseiga."

"Apparently he has seen a lot of death and destruction, not to mention caused quit a bit." Kagome said further analyzing their son. "He also looks just like his daddy."

"With the brain and attitude of his mother. Also we must have done good raising him."

"Yeah." Kagome turned and continued Kissing Inu-Yasha, pushing him to the ground, again.


End file.
